Personal computers lead to a fast development of information products, and the demand for information products grows unceasingly every year. As the information industries develop and advance, related electronic products tend to be developed in a high-frequency high-speed data processing model and a light, thin, short and compact stylish design becomes the mainstream of electronic products. Although the reduced model brings a smaller size to the internal components and chips, the design also causes a higher density of heat sources of the electronic components. The heat dissipation for related electronic products and the way of controlling the influence of the produced heat to electronic products are the determining factors of the product stability for electronic product manufacturers.
In early stage, the design of internal circuits in a computer is simpler; the computer has less application programs and a slower operating speed; and thus the operations of a computer system will not run out of order due to the heat produced. However, the present computers require higher memory capacity and faster computational speed for powerful functions, and thus the operating temperature of the system is increased accordingly. The size of chips installed in a computer system gradually gets smaller, and the density of the heat sources of electronic components becomes higher. The design and appearance of the computer system is getting smaller according to the trend and convenience, and the hot air inside the chassis usually cannot be discharged successfully, and thus will cause a large temperature rise to the whole computer and affect the components and structure of the computer.
A prior-art pad is installed at the bottom surface of a notebook computer, such that when the notebook computer is placed on a disposing surface, the pad provides a buffer for the notebook computer for a reaction exerted on the disposing surface so as to avoid damaging the electronic components in the notebook computer due to collisions. One side of the pad is in contact with the disposing surface and the other side is attached onto the bottom surface of the notebook computer by glue. However, the foregoing heat generating problem not only produces a high temperature to the electronic components, but also affects every part of the notebook computer. Therefore, the glue will be melted easily due to a high temperature produced by the notebook computer. Furthermore, the weight of the notebook computer and the force from the user's palm and the key strokes of the notebook computer squeeze the melted glue to one side of the pad and the disposing surface, and thus the pad and disposing surface adhere dust and dirt easily. It is not easy to clean the dust and dirt since the composition of the glue is very special. As a result, the disposing surface of the notebook computer is contaminated by the remains of the glue, so that when the melted glue flows out excessively, the cohesion between the bottom surface and the pad will no long exist and cause the pad to fall off.
To solve the aforementioned problem, a prior art changes the composition of the glue, so that the glue can stand a higher temperature. However, the heat resisting effect of the glue is not as good after a long use of the notebook computer. Furthermore, it is not easy to change the composition of the glue to achieve a higher heat resisting effect. Therefore, there is a need for a simple and cost-saving method to prevent the glue from flowing out.